1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a garbage container with a pocket-like receiving means, provided in the front section of the opening edge, for a gripping claw of a lifting/tilting apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Garbage containers of said kind are already known e.g. from the European Patent Application EP 288 066 A2. Already therein, a receiving pocket is provided in the upper front section of the container body. Within the receiving pocket there are arranged perpendicularly extending ribs spaced apart from each other. The lower edges of said ribs show as form which corresponds to the one of the effective area of a triangular gripping claw the tip of which points upwardly and which has a lower horizontal edge. Therefrom, the garbage container which usually is made of plastic by injection molding, receives its required rigidity and fatigue strength with respect to work resulting from the picking up and the tilting by the gripping claw of a lifting/tilting apparatus.
With respect to the waste disposal for which e.g. the above-described garbage containers are used, at present there is carried out a recording of costs for the waste disposal service of different materials, either according to the capacity of m.sup.3 of the provided container or according to a flat rate. However, the actually arising amounts of trash are only inadequately taken into account so that the current calculation of costs is unfair. In order to be able to carry out a calculation of costs according to the pay-as-you-produce-waste principle, occasionally automatic identification systems have been developed. In order to be able to determine the disposal fees individually, the weight of the individual garbage fractions is weighed as the most important parameter for the individual determination of the fees. For this purpose, the garbage containers are weighed prior to discharging. Automatic garbage container identification systems have already been proposed for being able to attribute the arising trash to the respective producer. For this purpose, at the garbage containers data carriers are arranged in which for instance the customer number, the kind of fraction, the size of the container and the total sum of the already discharged weight can be stored. During discharging, said information are ready by an identification system arranged at the lifting means of the lifting/tilting apparatus of the garbage truck and transferred via a data bus to a central unit of a microcomputer. Prior to emptying, the precisely identified garbage container is weighed by means of a weighing system integrated into the lifting means. These data are also passed on to the central unit and simultaneously stored in the data carrier by means of a write head also integrated into the lifting means. During the data transfer from the data carrier at the garbage container to the read head arranged at the lifting means and vice versa, a perfect allocation from the data carrier to the write-read head of the identification system is necessary.